Kitchen can openers often are provided with auxiliary features useful for opening products other than cans. For example, can openers are known which have bottle openers for removing bottle caps, bag slitters for opening bags, and hones for sharpening knives or scissors. Many households have various separate kitchen tools, such as jar openers, especially for opening wide-mouth jars, can openers, and bottle openers. In addition, many households have kitchen scissors for opening bags or for cutting food items, such as whole fryer chickens, into smaller portions. These tools are often haphazardly kept in cabinet drawers along with other tools and various other items and can be a nuisance to retrieve when needed.